


Home Sweet Home New Jersey

by youretheone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a successful Manhattan lawyer. One day his girlfriend suggests they should get married. There's just one problem. Harvey is already married to his childhood best friend, Mike Ross. </p><p>Home Sweet Home Alabama AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously set in a different time than the series since the law for same-sex couples passed when Mike and Harvey were 18.

“Are you insane, Mike?” Harvey had said, laughing his ass off as they ran across the field, trying to escape the storm.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question, you idiot!” Mike had replied, taking Harvey’s hand as he shouted when lightning struck down nearby. “Over here.”

They ran over to the sand spot where it had struck. “Look at it.” Harvey said.

“It’s so cool, we’ll be safe here, cause lightning never strikes the same place twice.” Mike replied, grinning like an idiot. “I read it.”

“You and that brain off yours.” Harvey mused as he pushed Mike’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be legal by the time we are old enough, dad said so.” 

“Maybe.” Harvey shrugged his shoulders “But what do you wanna marry me for anyway?” 

Mike smirked “So I can kiss you anytime I want.”

**

That had been Harvey’s first kiss, and lighting had struck down on them, it was one to remember, that was for damn sure. He’d been twelve years old. 

«Let’s get married.» Scottie had said one evening, and Harvey had agreed. 

Harvey and Scottie had met at Harvard law. Dana Scott had been at the top of her class and was the daughter of the infamous judge Victor Scott. Harvey had graduated 5th in the same class and was now one of youngest to ever make partner at Pearson Hardman, one of the largest law firms in New York. It was a perfect match.

It was a perfect match, so Harvey had said yes. He’d agreed to marry Scottie.

The only problem was that Harvey was already married.

So this is why he was on his way back to that small town in New Jersey, to get his husband to sign the divorce papers. He’d never told Scotty he was married. Harvey could just imagine what the tabloids would say, getting engaged while already being married was bad enough, but the fact that he was married to a guy? They would have a field day. 

“I’m getting married.” He said into his cellphone while driving through the town. 

“What?” Donna, his best friend and secretary answered. 

“Scottie and I are getting married.” Harvey said again and rolled his eyes from the gasp on the side of the conversation. 

“Okay, this can’t be true, cause if you were getting married, I would know about it.” Donna insisted and Harvey could just picture her holding up a finger in protest.

“You know now.”

“Oh my God, Harvey, this is huge!” Donna started “How the hell could you not tell me you were going to propose!?” She shouted. 

Harvey sighed again then “It was her idea, but I want it.”

“Okay, I’m coming over.”

“You can’t.” Harvey said then as he parked his car.

“Why not?”

“Cause I’m in Jersey.”

“Oh God….”

As he stood outside the small house, he sighed heavily. The building looked exactly the same as it had done the last time he’d been here, 12 years ago.  
Harvey had sworn he’d never return here to this god forsaken place. He’d even changed his last name when he’d gone away to Harvard so he could cut all ties to his past. Harvey  
Specter was no more. 

Harvey decided to man up then, and knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Your food’s here.” Harvey said, taking a chance, and realizing this guy was still the man he’d married when he heard a “coming!”

“Probably still can’t cook to save his life.” He murmured to himself.

It only took a couple of seconds before the door opened. 

“Hello, Michael.” Harvey said at once as he pushed past the other man and made himself inside the small house, this though, looked completely different .

“Okay, what the hell do you think you’re-“ Mike started before Harvey turned around to face him “Harvey?”

Harvey held out his arms, indicating that yes, it was him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, clearly still baffled by the whole situation.

“I am here to get my divorce.” Harvey said and got the papers out of his briefcase and slammed them on the coffee table. 

Mike just stood there gaping like a fish, before he started laughing, kind of bitterly “Are you shitting me?”

Harvey cocked his head to the side “No, Michael, I am not shitting you.” 

“It’s Mike, I can see the city has gotten the best of you.” Mike said and stared him up and down “If I ever look like that, please shoot me.”

Harvey had to bite back his response. 

“Sign them.”

“Why should I?” Mike asked “It’s been over ten years, Harvey, and you just show up here without even exchanging certain formalities to your husband?”

“Don’t even pretend you’ve missed me, Mike.” Harvey said, crossing his arms, annoyed that his suit had gotten wrinkly on his trip down.

“Oh, I did, Harvey.” Mike said and picked up a coffee cup “But I bet I’d get you this time.”

“Do you know how much it costs me every time you sent these back?” Harvey said and pointed to the papers.

“At least you don’t have to worry about paying for a lawyer, or what?” Mike said then. 

“Yeah, I made something of my life, what of it?” Harvey said and took another look around the place “Where’s grammy?” he asked “This place needs a decent cleaning up.”

“She died.” Mike said “You weren’t here.”

Harvey was a little taken back then. Grammy had died? Why hadn’t anyone told him this? He supposed it was because he didn’t talk to anyone anymore that would know that. Harvey remembered the day Mike had finally saved up enough money for them to buy this place so he could take proper care of her, like it was just last week.

“Mike-“ He began, but Mike strove past him and opened the door “What are you doing?”

“Leave.” Mike said “You’ve done it before, I’m pretty sure you could do it again.”

“I’m not leaving until I get my divorce.” Harvey said “I’m not your husband, Mike.” 

“The law says otherwise.”

“I know what the law says, Mike.” Harvey said, getting more than a little irritated “We were 18, the law passed in Jersey and we drove to Atlantic City and got hitched and you  
celebrated by getting high, not exactly ideal.”

“I think it was the vodka shots that was the real problem.” Mike said, grinning like an idiot. “Remember I puked on you?” 

“I rest my case.” Harvey said.

So Harvey refused to leave and Mike refused to sign, so Mike had muttered a few angry words and locked himself in the bathroom. A few minutes later, the pizza Mike had ordered came, and the other man had stuffed his face full, while Harvey just sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch. A few minutes after that, there was another harsh knock on the door. 

“Finally.” Mike said, pizza still in hand as he opened the door. “Can you please get this man out of my house?”

“What, you called the cops on me?” Harvey asked, clearly disturbed by this. He was a lawyer, and he could talk his way out of almost anything, but the sheriff in this town hated  
him. 

“Well, if it isn’t Specter Jr?” A somewhat familiar voice said and Harvey’s face lit up then.

“Jerry?” He said and reached for the other man’s hand, but was brought in for a real bear hug instead “You’re sheriff now?”

“Yeah, looks like it.” He said and tapped his badge. 

“Good for you.” Harvey said and sent Mike a pleased look over the man’s shoulder.

Harvey thought he had everything covered then, he explained that they were still married, so Jerry told them they had to figure that out their problems for themselves. Harvey looked pretty smug up until the point that Mike revealed that it had been Harvey who had taken Jerry’s mom’s truck and crashed it when they’d been teenagers.

Minutes later, Harvey was at the sheriff’s office. Great. 

“Hey, mom.” He said into his phone, really wishing that he could have called Donna and have her drive down to bail him out of jail, but he knew that having Donna around to mock him was the last thing he needed.

“Harvey?” 

He could barely recognize his mother’s voice, hadn’t talked to her in years. She had re-married, something Harvey wasn’t too happy about, since he’d found out his mother had been cheating on his dad when he was still alive. Hadn’t even gone to the wedding, swore he had work and had his brother cover for him.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said, feeling defeated by the whole situation.

“Has something happened?” He could tell she was clearly concerned, not that odd, considering how rarely they talked.

“Can you just come and get me, please?” He asked.

“Get you? Where are you?”

Harvey’s step-father was the one to pick him up, which was awful. Sure, Joe wasn’t too bad, Harvey had known him practically his whole life. He’d lived a couple of houses down from them when he and his brother were growing up, but all of it just felt wrong anyway.

**

“So what happened?” Joe asked.

“Mike and his big mouth happened.” Harvey answered “And don’t say anything, I know you’re like his biggest fan or whatever, but he’s a loser.”

“He’s not.” Joe said strictly, telling Harvey to show him some respect, something Harvey supposed he should do “But I won’t talk about him if you don’t want me to, what’s new with you?”

Polite conversation. Great. “I’ve met someone, she’s wonderful.”

“She?”

“Yeah, Joe, she.” Harvey said, wishing he could go back to New York. 

The Specter name plate on the door made his stomach turn. Harvey had assumed his mother had taken Joe’s last name, why was that thing still hanging there?  
His mother welcomed him with loving arms off course, and offered him a meal, like mother’s normally do, Harvey declined, like he used to do. 

They had fought, like Harvey thought they might do, he started it, but still… It started with the name plate, then about Harvey leaving, Harvey defending himself and saying he made something off himself, then he told them he was getting married, his mother was silent then so he just went to his old bedroom. It was just the same, everything was just the same. He couldn’t wait to get out of there. 

**

The next day he called Jessica, trying to hurry up the divorce, making sure it would take place as soon as he got Mike to sign the papers. 

He felt like everyone was watching him as he made his way through town, but stopped and was greeted by a familiar face nearby the bank. 

“Rachel?” He asked and swooped up the other girl in a hug. 

“Hey there, Mr. City.” She said with a smile “How are you?”

“Excellent.” He said “And you?”

“Just great.” She said back.

“I’m just gonna assume you have a Mr. Zane waiting for you at home?” Harvey asked and she looked down at the ground.

“Uh, no, you know me, have bigger ambitions in life, didn’t want to be stuck here all my life.” She said “But I guess I didn’t quite make it.”

“You should come back with me.” Harvey said “I’d hire you.”

“Think I’ll need a degree first.” 

“It’ll be our little secret.” Harvey said “We all have them, don’t we, Rachel?”

She looked nervous then and hid it with a small chuckle “Yeah, and off course I had to read about yours on the internet.”

“What?” He asked.

“Oh come on, a girl, seriously, Harvey, a little late for a cover up once you’ve already married a guy, don’t you think?”

“Haha, very funny, and I’m sorry, but didn’t you use to date my husband?”

“And I was an excellent cover up!”

“Hey, he really liked you, you know.” Harvey said “Talked about you all the time.”

“Yeah, bet that made you real jealous, huh?”

“Not exactly the word I’d use.” 

She bit her lip “You know, he hasn’t seen any other guys since you left, guess you were the only man for him.”

“But quite a few women, I’d imagine.” Harvey answered. Mike had always been quite the flirt. 

Harvey would lie if he didn’t say he was relieved when he finally made it to the bank, less relieved when he noticed they didn’t have an ATM.  
It helped brighten his day though, when he was told that he and Mike still had a joint account. Yes, things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had been more than a little surprised when he’d gotten home that evening to see Harvey cooking in the kitchen. 

“Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?” he asked cheerily. 

“Cut the crap, Harvey, what’s going on here?” Mike asked, looking around the living room “what have you done?”

“I cleaned up, off course.” Harvey said “That’s a spousal thing to do, I suppose.”

“What?” Mike asked, but Harvey just continued slicing up peppers.

“Did you buy a new coffee table?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, and some new lamps, your old one smelt like pot.” Harvey said “Good to see some things never changes.” 

“It was just one time.” Mike started “No, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Actually, in a marriage, you kind of should.” Harvey insisted “I think we need a new bed as well, I have to order one from New York, the selection here is kind of… limited.”

“Whatever you want.” Mike said and got a beer from the fridge “Use your money on whatever you like.”

“But babe, I thought you said that it was our money.”

Mike looked like he was about to throw the bottle at his face. “Joint checking, remember?”

“How much did you take?”

“All of it.”

“Son of a bitch, Harvey!” Mike said and slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter. “How much did you take?”

“You wanted a husband, you got one.” Harvey shouted back “And what the hell are you doing with all of that money?”

“Get out.”

“Sigh the damn papers and I’ll give it back.” Harvey said and was a little surprised by Mike’s sudden “Okay!”

Harvey was about to hand him the pen when he drew his hand back “What are you doing with all that money?”

“Give me the pen.” 

“Are you doing something illegal, please don’t tell me this has something to with Trevor? Or drugs?”

“Maybe it does, but that’s none of your business, just like I guess your girlfriend is none of mine.” Mike said.

“How did you know?” Harvey asked, a little taken back.

“I’m not an idiot.” 

And Harvey knew this for a fact. Mike could memorize everything he had ever read and use it to his advantage. He was the brightest man Harvey had ever met.

“No one finds their soulmate when they’re twelve.” Mike said and Harvey nodded. “Where’s the fun in that right?”

“Look, Mike-“

“You know what?” Mike said then “I’ve got a date, I’m gonna have my lawyer check these out.” 

“What?” Harvey hissed, he couldn’t be serious?

“Yeah, not everyone can be a big shot attorney, you know.” Mike said as he went to put on a clean shirt “I’ll give you an answer some other day, but thanks for stopping by.” 

So this was why Harvey now found himself in the local bar, with bad music and too many familiar faces. 

“Oh God, it’s Harvey Specter!” 

Oh no.

“Jenny Griffith!” He said, faking a big smile. She was a nice girl, used to date Mike’s best friend Trevor back in the days, he was not a nice guy after Harvey’s liking. 

“Anything you want, on the house!”

Luckily the reunion was short lived as she had to go back to work, so Harvey could make his way through the bar, and as he suspected, Mike was by the pool table with some sleazy girl. 

Guess Rachel had been right about him sticking to girls these past years, which made Harvey wonder if he had been just a faze, even though he knew for a fact that wasn’t true. It was more likely due to the fact that there weren’t that many guys to choose from in that little town, unless a lot more had changed since he’d been back there than he realized.   
Harvey tried not to think about the fact that it had never been men for him either, just him, just Mike. 

“Hey there.” He said and reached out to the blonde on Mike’s arm. “I’m Harvey, his husband who he refused to divorce even though I’m engaged with someone else.”

“Oh, why?” She asked, looking from Mike to Harvey, and Harvey gave her credit, she was actually even dumber that she looked.

“Cause he’s a dick.”

“Oh, I’m the dick?” Mike said as he leaned on his cue stick. 

“Why are you making me do this, Mike?” He asked “Humiliating you in front of your friends?”

“Hey, we were your friends too.” Rachel said then, and to be honest, Harvey had not even noticed had been there. “Just relax, and play some pool, if you can’t find a cue you can   
always take the one from up your ass.”

The crowd laughed and clapped their hands.

Harvey was pissed, he needed a drink.

One drink turned into four, which turned into shots and just like that, Harvey was drunk off his ass. Just like old times. 

He leaned heavily on Rachel as he giggled, and watched Trevor getting his ass handed to him. 

“Are you gonna divorce this guy, Mike?” Trevor asked and everyone suddenly paid attention to the conversation.

“Maybe, he’s waited 12 years, he can wait a few more days.” He said, so cocky that Harvey wanted to smack him.

“It’s not like it’s gonna make a difference.” Harvey argued.

“Ha, you don’t know that, Mike here is-“

“Let him believe whatever he want.” Mike said. “He made up his mind about me a long time ago.”

Harvey just strolled around the pool table, not very graciously. “Some things never change.” He said “Like the way Trevor here never could get his balls in the right pocket.” He said and everyone cheered.

“It’s just the two of you left, Mikey, please kick his ass.” Trevor said “We need you to win this, just like you did during the play offs.”

“Remember that, Harvey?” Jenny asked and Harvey just looked bitterly at Mike.

“How could I forget, it was the night Trevor and Mike got high, and Mike slept with Tess, even though she was engaged, and Mike had sworn that I was the one he wanted just a few hours earlier."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek “Why don’t you just go public with that shit?”

“No one can keep a secret in this town, Mikey.” He said and using that nickname, he should have realized how drunk he was, but he guess he was so angry at the world that he couldn’t stop himself from what he was saying “Ain’t that right, Rachel?”

Rachel gasped “What did I ever do to you?”

“You never did anything to me.” He answered “Or Mike, after what I’ve heard, and you dated.” He said and took a spin around the room “Or any other guy in town, I mean, your   
boyfriend-“ he said and pointed to Mike “Has gotten more action from guys than you have!”

“Hey, relax, Harvey!” Jenny said then.

“Oh, he’s just unhappy.” Rachel said “It’s just sad really.”

“Why don’t you go see if they have a lesbian night somewhere, Rach!” Harvey spat back, his drunkenness getting in the way of all the lines he was crossing.   
He couldn’t even see the lines anymore. 

Everyone stopped and stared at her, her eyes filled with tears and she ran out the door. “Oh come on, I was only joking!” Harvey yelled after her. “Come on, Jenny, another round!”

“You’ve had enough, Harvey!”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harvey said then, letting the whiskey make all decisions for him as he continued spilling his guts “I mean, how can you guys live like this?”

Mike grabbed his arm “That’s enough, Harvey.”

He continued throwing insults at Jenny and the rest of them all the way through the bar as Mike dragged his drunken ass after him.

“You asked for it!” Harvey said the moment they were outside.

“I asked for it?” Mike said “You come here, you take my money, you insult my friends and pretend you’re better than them-“

“I am better than them!”

“No you’re not, you don’t even care about people!” Mike continued “You’re shallow!”

“I’m going to places, which is more than I can say for any of you, potheads!”

“Shut the hell up, Harvey, you have no idea what you’re talking about!” Mike said as he locked Harvey in his truck. A few moments later he was throwing up all over Mike’s seat. 

When Harvey woke up in his old bedroom the next morning, the signed divorce papers were on his nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for comments. They mean a lot and definitely inspire me.  
> I've gotten a few comments about the joint checking account. This was not something I came up with, it's in the movie, so i'm not the right person to ask about these sort of things. But thanks anyway! :-)

Harvey should have gotten an award or something for just being able to get up, brush his hair and his teeth and get dressed the morning after. The award would just be taken away from him again, off course, since he was the biggest douche in history.

He knew the second he’d seen the papers that he had to try to make things right. He’d pushed Mike away, something that had seemed like an impossible thing to do these past couple of days, he must have screwed up really bad.

So after a few mumbled apologizes for last night to his mom and Joe, for Mike having to show up at their door with a half unconscious Harvey, he made his way to Mike’s house.  
“  
Hey, there.” He said once he saw Mike on the porch.

“Hey.” Mike answered.

“I gave back all the money.” Harvey said, since it was the only way he could think of to start this conversation.

“Thanks.” Mike answered with a smile, a broken smile, like the smile of a man who had given up. 

“Sorry.” Harvey said then and Mike just continued smiling.

“I liked what you did to the house though, it’ll be easier to sell it now.”

“Sell it?” Harvey asked “Are you moving?”

“Yeah, I’ve spent some time in Massachusetts lately.” Mike said “The house, I bought it for Grammy.”

“Right.” Harvey answered, he could only imagine how lonely it must feel now that she was gone. 

“My parents are gone, she’s gone, there’s nothing left for me here.” Mike said “So look, I signed your papers.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Mike.” Harvey said “Or anyone else.” 

Mike nodded.

“Thank you, for you know…” Harvey couldn’t finish his sentence, so he just stood there. 

“I’m gonna go.” Mike said as he made his way over to his truck.

“Where are you going?”

“You could come with me.” Mike offered, ignoring Harvey’s question, so Harvey just grinned and asked again.

“Where?”

“I wanna show you something.”

And Harvey had to fight away the feeling in his chest that told him to jump in that truck “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Harvey didn’t answer, so Mike shrugged his shoulders and opened the car door. “People change I guess.”

“That’s just part of growing up.”

Mike smiled then “When you grow up, your heart dies.”

And Harvey didn’t want to admit that hearing Mike quote a movie warmed his heart more than anything, that was kind of their thing back in the days.

“So, who cares?” Harvey asked back, continuing on.

Mike smiled sadly then, and Harvey off course, knew what he would say before he said it. “I care.” 

After going into town to post the divorce papers, which felt a lot worse than it should have, Harvey dreaded what he had to do next. 

**

He wasn’t feeling too good as he made his way up the stairs of the Summers estate. This was for two reasons, the first one being that Summers was the name he went by in New   
York, and the second being that this was where he’d be finding Rachel. 

Her grandfather lived at the estate, where Rachel’s mother had grown up. Harvey had been told he’d be able to find Rachel there today, since she spent most of her summers there. 

Harvey couldn’t blame her, the place was so beautiful, it looked like a mansion, they didn’t have them like this in New York. 

The maid opened the door and Harvey had to stop himself from introducing himself as Harvey Summers, he showed him to the backyard where Rachel was sitting with her grandfather.

“Harvey?” She asked and walked over to him with crossed arms.

“I’m sorry.” He said at once, Rachel didn’t answer “I forgot how beautiful this place is.”

“Well, I guess it doesn’t take a lot to forget a lot of things, right?” She said, her voice bitter and sad at once, and Harvey knew this girl well enough to know that if her grandfather   
wasn’t so close, she would have yelled his ears off. He probably deserved it.

“It’s not like that, Rach.” He said.

“You ran away, Harvey.” She said “You left all of us, not just Mike.”

“I’m so sorry for telling everyone.” Harvey said “I, of all people, should know better, you must remember the commotion around here when Mike and I got together, and that was before we came back from Atlantic City with rings on our fingers."

Rachel just stared at the ground.

'“I guess I just thought that if everyone pointed at you, they wouldn’t see through me.” Harvey admitted.

Rachel’s grandfather called for her and Harvey waved at the old man. “I should go.” She said.

“Bye.” Was all Harvey could say.

He thought that would be the end of it. That they’d never be friends again. He walked out the door, but the second he did, there was a man in his face, introducing himself as a journalist from The Post.

“The post?”

“Yes, I want to do an article about you and your family, you know, with your upcoming marriage to judge Scott’s daughter?”

Oh shit.

So Harvey tried to sneak the man back into the Summer’s estate, since he couldn’t take him back to his actual house. He had been living this life as the son of this wealthy Jersey couple, he was a lawyer, he was engaged to Dana Scott, he couldn’t tell them who he really was.

So off course, that didn’t go to well and they walked right into Rachel as she made her way out of the kitchen. 

“This is Rachel.” Harvey said, nervously. “Rachel, this man here is from New York, he wants to do an article about the family, since my fiancé’s family is so important back in New   
York.”

“Oh, yeah.” Rachel said and Harvey could actually see his life flashing before his eyes, until Rachel does the unthinkable and saves his ass and introduces herself as his cousin,   
before giving the man a complete tour of the house. 

Afterwards he thanked them for their time and Harvey gave her a goofy smile “You care.”

“You’re still an asshole.” 

“Thanks.”

“And a big, fat, liar!” Rachel laughed and punched his arm.

“Rachel!” he said and ran after her, with a “Go back to New York!” being jokingly yelled towards him.

**

After that he made his way into town to apologize to Jenny.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, a baby on her arm. Harvey vaguely remembers that he could see her and Trevor being real cozy the night before, when he was drunk off his ass.

“So you and Trevor are back together, huh?”

“He’s changed.” She said and Harvey nodded, he was starting to realize he had no right to judge anyone here. Back in New York, if he had done to anyone, what he he did to these   
people the night before, they would have brought down war upon him, but everything was simpler here.

“I believe you.” He said.

“You know, he went up there.” Jenny said. 

“What? Mike?” He asked “When?”

“He went once to visit you at Harvard, and then one time to New York, about a year after you got that fancy job.” Jenny explained “He told Trevor he’d never seen anything like it,   
and that he knew right away that he needed more than an apology to win you back, he needed to conquer the world first.”

Harvey didn’t know what to say. 

“And he’s been trying ever since.” 

“That’s why he kept sending the papers back.”

“It’s funny how things doesn’t work out.” She said and Harvey couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s funny how they do.” He said and patted the baby’s back, Jenny smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie quotes from this chapter are from "The Breakfast Club" (1985)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Your comments and your kudos are all so nice. Thank you so much. I do try to update daily, and I am really happy that you guys appreciate that. Thank yoooou!

That night there was a giant barbeque down by the town square, with music and games and dancing. Harvey was already at the bar, being told not to drink too much by a laughing Jenny, when Mike and Rachel came over with their arms entwined.

 

“Look who I found over by the parking lot, had to convince her to join us.” Mike said and Harvey smiled at them. “Hey, Rachel!” Jenny said with a smile.

“Now, you’re still the same Rachel, right?” Trevor asked and Rachel nodded, a smy smile on her lips. 

“Well, then, let me offer you a drink.” Harvey had to smile at that, maybe the guy really had changed. After the way he had behaved lately, he knew he wasn't one to judge.

“Don’t worry, Rach, I get you.” Mike said “Men suck.” He said and winked at Harvey and everyone laughed.

“You’ll always be my favorite boyfriend.” Rachel said.

“Let’s hope I’ll be your last.” Mike said and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“That’s harassment!” Rachel said and pushed Mike away, still grinning.

“I don’t know, man, is it, Mikey?” Trevor asked and Mike shrugged.

“Why ask me? Why not ask Mr. Attorney over there.” He said and pointed at Harvey.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you-“ Jenny started, but Trevor elbowed her in the ribs.

“Come on, baby, let’s dance.” Se said and dragged him away from the bar.

“Am I missing something?” Harvey asked as they all made their towards the stage, so they could dance.

Harvey stood there awkwardly, looking at Mike. Half wanting him to ask him to dance.

“I’m gonna go.” Mike said instead, before he made his way through the crowd, away from Harvey.

Harvey just stood there and let him go.

After a while, Harvey started walking, and he continued walking, until suddenly he was at the graveyard, in front of grammy’s grave.

Edith Ross The name hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Hey there.” He said as he sat down in front of the gravestone.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I would have come sooner if I’d known you were sick.” He said and then looked down at his feet “At least, I hope I would, I’ve been really selfish lately.” He continued.

“If you were here, you’d be telling me to get my act together, huh?” He said “You were such a badass, but you were always there for me, for Mike, for us both.” Harvey struggled to hold back his tears. “And then I just left you, both of you.” Harvey said, swallowing heavily “You must have told Mike that he was better off without me.”

“Actually I told her it was my fault.” Harvey turned around to see Mike standing there.

“What?” he said and dried the tears that had escaped his eyes. “Don’t be so nice to me.”

“It’s true.”Mike replied, his voice so calm and soothing that Harvey didn't know if it was a comfort or if it just made him even more sad.

“Why is this all so complicated?”

“What’s that?” Mike asked as he sat down on a park bench.

Harvey sat down next to him “The truth, life, this.”

“It looked like you were having fun out there tonight.”

“I’m happy in New York, Mike.” Harvey said and Mike sighed heavily before Harvey continued “But then I come down here, and this fits too.”

“You don’t have to choose, Harvey.” Mike said “You can have both wings and roots.”

Harvey was quiet then, and it was about to get awkward, then Mike looked him straight in the eye and said “I carried a watermelon” and Harvey burst out laughing, cause Dirty Dancing, really?

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your dad hadn’t died?” Mike asked and Harvey wanted to stop him “Because sometimes I think that if he had stayed alive and he and your mom and stayed together that you and I we would have stayed together too.”

“Mike-“ “No, listen, cause I get it now, you and me, our marriage, that would have been an adventure, but it would have been your only one, and you are worthy of more than one adventure.”

Harvey lowered his voice then “When the rumors started going around about mom, I just, I was so ashamed, and then I remembered what you and Tess had done…”

“I know…”

“And then when dad died, I needed a different life.”

“You’ve done real well, Harv.” Mike took his hand “I’m so proud of you, if that means anything.”

“It means a lot.” Harvey answered. _It means everything._

“I wish I had gotten to dance with you at our wedding, but I guess that was my fault huh?” Mike said “I’m sure it’ll go better for you with your next one.”

They looked at each other for a long time before Harvey realized what was happening.

“I can’t do this.” He said and walked away, but Mike grabbed his arm.

“I know.” He said and then Harvey kissed him, and God, it was just so easy. His lips felt so familiar, his stubble against his palm brought a warmth to his gut that no one else had ever been able to.

Then Mike pulled away and told him to go.

Mike had pulled away because Harvey wouldn’t have been able to, and Harvey was both eternal grateful and completely devastated about that.

**

The next morning, Harvey stood outside by his car, ready to leave and go back to Manhattan.

“I’m just saying, I saw the way that boy looked at you last night.” His mother said, and the last thing Harvey ever needed from his mom was a lecture.

“It doesn’t matter, I can’t help what Mike feels and he hasn’t even done anything wrong.” Harvey said, sighing heavily.

“He hasn’t done anything right either.” His mother answered, and Harvey had to bite inside of his cheek.

“Why are we having this discussion?” Harvey asked “I am leaving to marry someone else!”

“Don’t waste it, you have a second chance, Harvey!” She said “Do not waste it.”

“You would know.” Harvey said and gestured to Joe, who was standing on the porch.

“Is this about me or you? You want me to be something, to marry this perfect girl and have a perfect life just because you couldn’t?" Harvey continued, cause he could not for the life of him understand why is mother was going on and on about his relationship with Mike. 

“This is not about me.” She answered “I have put up with an awful lot from you over the years, you cut me out from your life.”

“You cheated on dad, he died.” Harvey yelled.

“I know!” His mother shouted back.

That’s when Harvey saw it. Lily Specter, who didn’t change her name when she re-married, who kept the name plaque on the door and the framed photographs, who still sent him birthday cards, his mother, who had regretted the same mistake her whole life.

“I didn’t want you to end up like me.” All the rumors, the whispers, the friends she had lost. “

You tried.” Harvey said then “You made a mistake, but Joe is a good guy.”

Lily had tears in her eyes. “And I know you’ve been tried to move past it, and I know I haven’t exactly been an easy factor to that.” Harvey said “But you never let anything keep you down.”

“I just wanted better for you.”

“I know you did, mom.” He hugged her then and she held him so tight that Harvey felt bad for letting go.

She stroked his cheek, he told her she’d like Manhattan and that she was invited to come to the wedding, then she walked inside.

Joe walked up to him then. “Thanks for saying that, it means a lot to her.”

“I know, guess I should have given her a chance.”

“Sometimes it takes time to forgive, I know I wasn’t happy about her past when we first started dating.”

“Yeah, I don’t need the details, thanks.” Harvey said and the man smiled at him.

“Now, who’s that?” He said and pointed over Harvey’s shoulder where Mike’s truck had just stopped along the sidewalk.

And out came no other than his ex-husband and Scottie.

Joe mumbled something about checking up on Lily as he waved to Mike and went inside.

Harvey was still dumbstruck as Scottie skipped over to him and kissed him on the lips.

“Surprised?” She asked with a huge smile on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Harvey asked, looking at Mike.

“I’m just dropping off your fiancé here.” Mike answered “I was going to see Rachel and I found her outside the Summers estate, looking for you.”

Oh no.

“It must be exhausting, living a lie like that.” Mike said, and his voice was calm and angry at the same time, and Harvey wanted to sink into the ground.

“What’s he talking about?” Scottie asked and looked around. “And where are we?”

Harvey couldn’t think of anything to say, but Mike decided to keep talking

“You and I are in love with two very different people.”

No, why would he say that? Wait, Mike was still in love with him?

Mike gave Harvey one last look before he put his hands in his pockets and left.

Harvey realized that he hated watching Mike walk away.

“Who was that? Rachel said that he was your cousin.” Scottie said.

Harvey almost wanted to laugh, but instead he bit his lip, swallowed and told the truth. “No, he’s my husband.”

“What?” She shrieked.

“I mean, my ex-husband.” He said “That’s why I came down here, to finalize my divorce.”

“You were married to a man? And this is… your house?” She asked and looked up at the small house.

“Yeah.”

“Specter.” She said and Harvey realized that she’d seen the name plaque by the door.

“Harvey Specter.”

Harvey realized he didn’t like to see Scottie walk away either.

And Harvey could only imagine what things Mike had told her about a certain Specter. He ran after her, trying to make her stop, but that girl was so stubborn. “Dana, wait, let me explain!” “No need, Specter!”

“Look, that’s not who I am anymore.”

“I don’t know who you are, Harvey, all I know is that I am going home, alone.”

He let her go. 


	5. Chapter 5

So Harvey had let Scotty go. He screwed up everything. So he was sitting in by the kitchen counter, watching his mother making pasta sauce. She was silent, and Harvey hated that even more than when she was yelling at him.

“I know, you think I ruined everything.” Harvey said, breaking the silence. 

“Don’t accuse me of thinking.” Lily answered “You know I don’t do that.”

Harvey smiled and went up from his chair and helped his mother with the cooking.

They talked about his dad, Joe, his brother, the weather and Harvey’s job, stuff that families usually talked about.

The door opened and in walked Joe… And Scottie..

“Hey.” Harvey said, and his mother immediately took off her apron and straightened her hair. Harvey had to smile at that.

“Hey.” Scottie answered.

“This is my mother, Lily Specter.” Harvey said and gestured to his mom. She walked over and shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you’ve already met Joe.” Harvey said and then threw his arms out “And this is where I grew up.”

“Hmm.” Scottie said “Well, I’m Dana Scott, Harvey’s fiancé.” She said with a grin, and right then he was once again surprised about how forgiving some people could be.

Harvey realized maybe he should have said something, but he didn’t. There were so many thoughts going around in his head. He loved her. But now Mike was back in his life, and he couldn't deny what that meant.   
What was the right choice? What was the best choice?

“Everyone has a past.” She said “I just want to be a part of your future.”

“That was wonderful.” Lily said and pushed Harvey towards Scottie, so he went over to her with a smile on his lips as he hugged her and kissed her hair. And yes, it felt like the best choice, but he still wasn’t sure if it was the right one.

“Hello, New York!” His mother exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

“What?” Joe asked.

“My father is a judge there, he’d like to marry us.” Scottie explained.

“Well, actually I was thinking that we could have the wedding here.” Harvey said, which was so weird, cause he loved New York, but this was where he was from, his roots.

Scottie looked very unsure about that, but she bit her lip and nodded “Yeah, sure.”

“Great!” His mother said “I mean, how often does your oldest son get married anyway?”

Harvey didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“I mean, other than the first time.”

**

The next week was filled with getting everything ready for the wedding, having Scottie’s parents flown in, and endless phone calls to Mike that he never answered.

He was more than a little happy when he saw Donna’s face at the airport.

“Tell me everything.” She said the moment he reached her, not even letting him greet her properly. 

He grinned “It’s good to see you too, Donna.” 

“So you are getting married, like right now.” Donna said “What kind of decision was that? I mean, obviously it was the easiest one you ever made, right?” She asked and quirked an eyebrow.

Damn, she knew him too well. 

They were on their way out to find a taxi, when he bumped into an all too familiar face.

“Mike.” Harvey said with a surprised gasp.

“Harvey.” Mike replied, just as taken back as he was. “What are you doing here, making a run for it?”

“I was picking up Donna.” Harvey said and he was pretty sure his assistant had never seen him this unsure of himself, ever.

“Hey.” She said and reached for his hand, which he took and shook it, giving her a nod.

“Oh.” He said “Well, I should go.”

“No, wait, where are you going?” Harvey asked. “I mean, I tried calling you.”

“I’m just going to pick up my ticket, I’m going to Massachusetts tomorrow, Harvard.”

“What?” Harvey asked, what had he just said.

“Yeah, I got in.” Mike said and shrugged his shoulders “Law.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you applied?” Harvey asked, he could have helped him get in. Not that a genius like Mike would have needed it. He didn’t know he’d gone to college. 

So that was what he had been saving up to.

“I’m gonna go.”

“Mike-“

“Have a nice life, Harvey.”

“Oh my god.” Donna said as he walked away, she slapped Harvey’s arm “He was so cute,”

**

The next of the day was a complete haze. Donna mocked him about all the geeky stuff in his old room, Scottie’s parents met his mom and Joe, which was a disaster from start to finish, but at least they kept their manners intact. 

Before he knew what was even happening, it was the next day, and the Summers estate was decorated for a wedding. He was getting married, today. Harvey Specter was getting married to Dana Scott today. Not only that, but Donna had disappeared to god knows where.

He looked out the window and up at the sky. A storm was coming in. Weather like this usually reminded him of Mike, ever since that first kiss. Harvey had never believed in signs, which made him afraid that maybe he was looking for one for all the wrong reasons.

“You’re doing the right thing.” His mother told him, as he straightened his tie.

“Am I?” He asked.

“When I married your dad, I wanted the priest to hurry up, cause I was afraid he’d change his mind.” She said. 

“Do you still love him?” Harvey asked.

“Oh yes.” She said “I should have told him that.”

“I’m glad for you and Joe.” Harvey said “He loves you too, you know.”

“I know, and god knows why.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me Mike was going to Harvard?” Harvey asked.

“I like this Dana.” His mother said, ignoring his question “You’re a perfect match.”

“Yeah.”

“And at least she’s sober.”

Harvey laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews keep me going. You guys are awesome!

Harvey was ready to get married. No, scratch that. Harvey was ready to actually  _be_ married.He knew that when he saw Scottie walk up the aisle. She was simply beautiful, her dark hair and her white dress. Harvey knew they could be happy. They would have that perfect life everyone kept imagining for them.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, he took her hand as she reached him, but as the priest was about to start talking, he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

“Jessica?” He asked, as he saw his boss make her way towards him. Oh, shit, had he forgotten to invite her? She was probably pissed.

“Whatever it is, I do hope you can wait a few more minutes.” Scottie said.

“Actually it can’t, Dana.” Jessica said as she approached Harvey.

Everyone was staring. This couldn't be good. Harvey felt himself starting to sweat nervously.

“What are you doing here, Jessica? I thought you’d be in New York, working.” Harvey said and noticed the files in her hands.

“We signed the papers.”

She sighed heavily and held them up “Yes, Michael did, you didn’t.”

“What?” Harvey asked, not sure he could believe this.

Around him everyone started whispering. Jessica showed him the papers and sure enough, his name was not signed.

“Can’t believe I went all the way down here for this, I had a meeting you know.” Jessica said, and sure, the woman was very close to him, but it was just like her to be pissed over the fact that his life changing mistake would ruin her Friday.

“I’m still married.” Harvey said, the disbelief in his own voice was so clear.

“Only if you want to be.” Jessica said and winked at him. What was it with the women in his life that knew him so well?

“I thought you took care of this, I can’t believe it.” Scottie said, she was angry and Harvey couldn’t blame her. Kind of sucked when you’re supposed to marry a guy who’s still married to another guy.

“Does anybody have a pen?” Harvey asked, and everyone started checking their pockets.

“Harvey.” Donna said and Harvey turned around to face her as she gave him a pen, off course she’d have one, Donna always fixed everything

“You know, these things doesn’t just happen.” She said and gave him a sympathetic smile. Then she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

“I look awesome as a best-man, but I want you to marry the right one.”

Harvey nodded and put the pen against the paper, ready to sign. He must have signed a thousand documents, it was so easy. He looked over at Scottie. Sign your name. The thunder started rumbling above him. Mike. No. 

He was standing in the backyard of the Summer estate. The base of his lie. This was all a lie. He couldn’t do it.

“I can’t.” He said and looked to Scottie “You don’t want to marry me, Scottie.”

She swallowed “And why is that?”

“The truth is that..." Harvey began, as he swallowed as well, trying to hold back his emotions "I gave my heart away a long time ago.” He said.

He thought of Mike. He thought of the 12 year old Mike who had asked Harvey to marry him.

He thought of the 16 year old Mike, who he had first gotten drunk with the night Zoe had dumped him, and he’d confessed it was because she thought Harvey was in love with Mike.

He remembered the 18 year old Mike who he had ran away to Atlantic City with so they could get married.

He remembered the heartbroken Mike he had left behind when he’d gone to Harvard.

He thought of the man he had met again now, 12 years later, still as beautiful, but the twice the man he ever was.

“And I never really got it back.” Scottie looked at him, _really_ looked at him as Harvey apologized for the fact that he could not marry her.

“You shouldn’t wanna marry me, either.” He said.

“Wow.” Scotty said “So this is what this feels like.”

Her father yelled at her, as she kissed Harvey's cheek and let him go.

Then his father yelled at him, which Harvey could understand, except that he was really mean and was saying horrible things.

Lily interfered then and told him to calm down. Victor then blew up in Lily’s face, and before Joe could say something, Harvey had already knocked him to the ground.

How that was going to bite him in the ass once he came back to New York, he really didn’t want to think about. Jessica looked at him like he’d just sunk the whole company.

Then the rain started. “Stick around, Jessica!” Harvey said and then yelled out “Actually, all friends of the groom, stick around, I’m gonna go find myself a husband!”

They all cheered before they started running all over the place, some inside, and some to their cars. All trying to get away from the rain that was now pouring down on them.

Harvey didn't care that he was getting soaked, as Joe threw him his car keys and he jumped into the truck, heading for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

He had to catch Mike before he got on that train.

Every time the rain whipped against the windshield his memory flashed back to that first kiss on that field, he needed Mike, more than anything.

He parked the car outside, ignoring the man yelling at him that he couldn’t stop there as he ran inside.

He checked the flights, he could make it, he had to make it.

He started running through the airport, trying to explain to security that he needed to tell the man he loved that he loved him, that didn’t go over to well. So Harvey bought a ticket to Tokyo for six grand, since that was the only one they had left for that day.

This romantic, running through the airport thing, looked a lot easier on TV.

He hurried through security, soaking wet, until he finally found Mike by the gate.

“Mike!” he yelled and the man turned around, and caught his eye, complete surprise in hs eyes.

“Nice suit.” He said once Harvey reached him “Where’s your wife?”

“Don’t have one.” He replied “My husband’s right here though, turns out you and I are still married.”

Mike crossed his arms over his chest “Is that so?”

Harvey nodded “You owe me a dance.”

“Huh.” Was all Mike said, and honestly, couldn't Harvey get a little more credit for this big romantic gesture he was trying to execute?

“Why didn’t you tell me you came to see me?” Harvey asked.

“Cause I needed to make something of myself.” Mike answered.

“Well, are you about done?” Harvey asked, gesturing to monitor above the airline desk.

"One minute you want this and the other one you want that, why can’t you just make a decision, is it a lawyer thing?” Mike asked.

“No, but fighting for what I want is.” Harvey answered.

“And what do you want, Harvey?” Mike snapped “You have no clue.”

“I want you to be the first and last person I ever kiss.” Harvey answered, knowing he was being such a dork and if Mike ever decided to forgive him, he’d never live this one down.

“Maybe we had our chance.” Mike said as he started walking back to the line.

“Fine, be that way, you stubborn idiot!” Harvey shouted after him, off course, they were getting quite the attention by now and a lot of passengers and flight crew had stopped to see how this scene would play out.

Mike snorted and turned around to face Harvey again “What do you wanna marry me for anyway?”

Harvey grinned then “So I can kiss you anytime I like.” He said as he practically ran towards Mike and crashed his lips into his.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally got their reception; it was at Jenny’s bar, which was as close to a disaster as it could be. There was balloons in all kinds of colors, all over the place. The cake that was supposed to be for Harvey and Scottie, but the bride on top had been replaced by a lego figure. 

Everything looked like it had been thrown together, last minute style. But that was sort of fitting, and definitely worth remembering.

Harvey gave Mike a piggyback ride through the doors, which was the only way Mike allowed to be carried over the threshold. 

Everyone cheered and his mother even welcomed Mike to the family, saying that she was much happier with the situation this time around. Mike promised that he'd try harder to put up with Harvey this time around, and Lily just laughed. 

“I do believe I owe this man a dance.” Mike said as he dragged Harvey out onto the dance floor.

They played a slow one, like Harvey requested.

“You really think we’re gonna make it?” Mike asked “What about Harvard?”

“You’ll go, I’ll visit you when I can.” Harvey said “And when you’re done, we’ll take over Manhattan.”

Mike grinned at that “I like that plan.” Harvey kissed him, because he could. 

“You know, Donna came to see me before I left for the airport.” Mike said and Harvey bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

“So that’s where she went off too, what did she say?”

Mike grinned “She said that for someone who had been holding onto something for that long, I was an idiot if I let you go through that wedding.”

Harvey’s brows furrowed. “But you still let me.”

“I told her you’d made up your mind, and I couldn’t control you any more than I could control the god damn weather.” Mike told him "There was a storm coming, so it seemed like a fitting metaphor."

"You're such a drama queen." Harvey stated. “Good thing I made that decision myself then, since you weren’t gonna fight for me.”

“You’re an ass.” Harvey kissed him again. Just because he could.

“What do you say we get out of here pretty soon, huh?” Harvey suggested and Mike wiggled his eyebrows.

“Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

“Top gun, really?”

Mike grinned and continued swaying to the music, before chuckling.

“What?” Harvey asked and Mike cocked his head to the side, Harvey turned to see Rachel and Donna giggling, and Rachel blushing like crazy as Donna asked her to dance.

“Oh god, that’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Harvey said and Mike lightly punched his shoulder.

“I really don’t think you should be the one to give any relationship advice.”

“Hey.” He said, in an offended voice, bringing Mike closer to him “I think I did pretty alright.”

“You do have quite the husband, I’ll give you that.”

“I sure as hell do.”


	9. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it you guys, thanks for sticking with me!   
> This was a lot of fun to write, and i really wanna make another Suits/Marvey AU, but I have yet found another movie where I can see the characters fitting well into the roles (If you have any suggestions, let me know!)

3 years later, Mike graduated Harvard law Magna Cum laude, and got a job as an associate at what was now called Pearson Specter. 

He became Jessica’s personal associate, given the fact that he was actually the best one they had, and since he didn’t want the fact that he was married to Harvey to become a problem. That didn’t stop him from fooling around with Harvey in his office whenever the both of them had to work late though. 

“We should get them a lamp or something.” Mike said one day, while he was sitting in Harvey’s coach at his office, waiting for him to finish up for the night.

“Who?” Harvey asked, while he continued typing on his computer.

“Donna and Rachel, they’re moving in together once Rachel graduates from Columbia.” Mike answered and got up from where he was sitting and strode over to Harvey’s desk,   
leaning on it casually while looking at Harvey.

“Sure, and that’s not distracting at all.” 

“I wanna get married.” Mike said then and Harvey smirked.

“We’re already married, Mike, remember?” Harvey said, not even bothering to look up from his screen “It should be kind of hard to forget.”

“I know, but I wanna get married again.” Mike said “For real this time.”

Harvey stopped what he was doing and looked up at Mike then “It was real for me, the first time.”

Mike smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “Me too.”

“You just want the presents, don’t you?”

Mike laughed “Yes!”

Harvey snickered, and then continued typing on his machine, knowing that it would irritate Mike.

“Hey, I am trying to propose here.”

“You’re doing an awful job at it, just like always.” Harvey said then, as he smirked to himself, before Mike put his hand under his chin and made him look at him again.

“Harvey, marry me.”

Harvey smiled “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "As you Wish" quote is from The Princess Bride, and the hidden meaning of the phrase is "I love you".


End file.
